Life After You Paul And Audrey
by Fearless Confidence
Summary: Four years after BD, Charlie's sister returns to Forks after her husband died  back in LA. She brings her daughter with her; the seventeen year old Audrey.  Will she be able to help Paul get over the loss of his imprintee?
1. Prologue

'Don't forget to call my sister, honey.' Rachel scrambled the car keys out of their drawer. 'And tell her to order those Airline tickets as soon as possible. The sooner she gets here, the better.' She threw her bag over her shoulder.

'I will.' I smiled. She was such an impatient, sweet and beautiful girl. Absolutely perfect. Long black hair, big brown eyes and the sweetest smile. I still couldn't believe that she would be mine within a month.

'See you later, honey. Love ya.' And with a light peck on my lips she was gone.

'I love you too. Drive safe!' I shouted before the door closed after her.

I poored myself a cup coffee and searched for Rebecca's phone number. Rebecca was Rachel's sister who helped us plan our wedding. It was only a month from now and lately, Rachel spent every free minute completely engrossed - like a child in Disney World - in choosing flowers, composing the guest list and things like that. Like yesterday we went shopping for rings. Now before this whole wedding thing came up I would have hated the idea of three hours of comparing almost identical rings to each other, but Rachel loved that kind of stuff. And when she was happy, I was happy.

After Rebecca had ensured me that the tickets were booked I started to fill the dishwasher so that Rachel didn't have to when she came back from work. After that I still had more than enough time to watch the game.

The bell rang when the Red Sox were ahead by four points. A quick glance on my watch told me that is was a quarter past eleven. I figured it was probably Rachel, who forgot something. She was chaotic like that. I muted the TV and went to answer the door.  
I was surprised to see it was Charlie, the chief of police. What whas he doing here? I knew he was Billy's best friend, so maybe Rachel wanted him to come to the wedding, too? Women could be rather impulsive after all. But when I took in the expression on his face, I knew it wasn't good. He took his cap off and I realization hit me; he was here because of his work.

'Paul, I'm afraid I have some really bad news. Can I come in?' Without saying a word I just took a step backwards to let him through.

I felt empty, numb. I didn't feel anything. Not the heat of the cup of coffee Charlie had shoved in my hands, not the wind blowing through the open window. As if the reason for my existence was gone. Which was quite literally the case.

Rachel was dead.

Charlie put a hand on my shoulders, but it didn't help me at all. I barely even registered it. I couldn't think straight anymore, nor speak. Nothing.

'I'm sorry, Paul,' Charlie whispered, his voice thick with grief.

I just kept staring blankly ahead. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't think. My mind was blank, as black as the coffee in my hands. Nobody could change that now. Nobody could change anything now. At nineteen years old, I felt like my life was over.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: "UNTIL YOU FIND IT THERE AND LEAD IT BACK HOME"**

Green. That one word was enough to describe this godforsaken place.

But with that word I didn't say anything about the rain, which was constantly present, or the oppressive clouds, of which you never could see the sunshine through.

Green was badly enough. Everything was green here. The trees were green, and their root too, the ground was green, that ugly plate along the road that told us we were in Forks was - surprisingly - green too. Even the asphalt had a shade of green.

I dared to bet that the closest thing that comes to a town was more than 100 miles away. This was definitely the last place on earth where my mother would go to.

My mother was young, handsome, blond, tanned and slim. She went every week to the beauty salon, invested I-didn't-know-how-much money in beauty products and clothes and walked standard on four inches heels. For what was a woman like my mother searching in this part of the country?

Two days ago she had told me that she had an older brother. And so I had an soon-to-meet uncle. Uncle Charlie. The reason to withhold this from me? Apparently had my mother - the immortal rebel - ran away from home when she was seventeen to Los Angeles, where she had met my father - a successful director - and lived since then the California dream.

But now - on her 35th - my mother returned to the sleepy town she had turned her back to eighteen years ago. I hadn't protested against this "journey", because I knew why she did this.

Mum stopped in front of a tiny souvenir shop - the only shop in town, I guessed.

'First ask where Charlie Swan lives,' she muttered. 'Everything had changed so much.' Of course. Two houses extra. And paving. And the construction of electricity. 'Do you come with me, or do you stay in the car?' she asked me. I nod. 'I'll go with you. My legs can use some kind of movement.'

The old man who run the shop, looked at my mother dumbfounded when she asked where sheriff Charlie Swan lived. While he explained where Charlie Swan lived, I studied at ease the souvenirs - which especially were made of wooden totems and wolfs - and a map of the Olympic Peninsule - probably bigger than the area itself.

'Thank you,' my mother smiled when the man had finished his explanation. 'Rey, come.'

Charlie lived in a tiny house. When I say tiny, I mean tiny. His house would easily fit six times in our house - which was moderate according Los Angeles standards.

A man, about 45 years old, came outside. He didn't look at mum at all. The man - Charlie - was tall, with brown curls which were no more than a hat on his hat and brown eyes.

Mum took a deep breath, and got out of the car. 'Hello, Charlie.'

Charlie looked first at her dumbfounded (like the old man in the shop), blinked with his eyes and a glimpse of recognition appeared in his eyes.

'Judith? Judy, is that you?' Mum nodded, and her lip started to shake. I quickly got out of the car and took her hand.

'Shtt, Mum. Easy.' I pinched softly in her hand. She breathed in an out and then smiled.

'Who else would it be? This is my daughter Audrey. You look good, Char,' she said to Charlie.

Charlie chuckled. 'You are still a good liar, Judy. What gets you home?'

My mother's lip started again to shake and she pushed the car keys in my hand. I understood the hint, got in the car and rode in the direction of the tiny Indian Reserve La Push, which I remembered of the map in the souvenir shop. According to that map there should be an amazing pebble beach.

It wasn't hard to find, and I parked the black Mercedes on the side of the road, even if it wasn't really necessary. How many cars would go by on this road on a normal day? One? Two? Maybe three in high season.

I sauntered to a washed driftwood and was happy that I already put on that too-tick, too-big-for-me woolen jumper. The wind cut through my destroyed jeans, which I tried to ignore. I took my cell phone while I begged that I would get connection here. _9 missed calls._ Probably all nine from nine. I wasn't in the mood to call her back - she should only be able to talk about her boyfriend Caleb (who was a stupid ass in my eyes).

I sighed and got up. The pebble beach was breathtaking, but there was nobody I could share with. There was no one I knew here around.

Before I got in the car again, I looked back for the last time. A tall, muscular boy - no, man - with black hair had taken my place on the driftwood. Curious I walked back.

Behind me I heard someone coming. I ignored it. The only reason why I come to this place, was to be alone. To forget the pain. De waves seemed to wash off the pain that Rachel left behind - now almost two years ago. For a while.

The footsteps stopped next to me and I smelled the fragrance of flowers - roses, I guessed. I didn't look up, wishing that the girl would disappear by her own, when she found out I wasn't the company she was looking for. Out of my eye corners I saw how she raised her shoulders and was going to sit next to me.

She was very pretty. Long reddish brown hair, light green eyes, perfect face and a body where the most men dreamed off. Without saying a word she looked at the sea and the waves, just like me. She pulled her jumper tighter around her and shuffled instinctively closer to me, the warmth.

Three years ago I would ask her out without hesitation. Or give her my phone number. Or something like that. I couldn't believe that I was such an arrogant, irritating guy back in that days. Rachel had changed so much about me. I shivered, and it wasn't because it was cold - although I wore a T-shirt. I knew I sounded cheesy, but because of Rachel had become a better person. The rings felt heavy on the chain around my neck.

'What is your favorite color?' she asked me unexpectedly, while she stared in front of her, studying the movements of the waves.

'Green,' I answered in a reflex. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I could hit myself. Why, o why have I said that?

The girl smiled widely. 'Self-evident.'

'Why?' I heard myself ask.

'Apparently it is the only color that exists in this part of the world. Have you ever seen here an another color?'

Without looking away from the waves I bent forwards to grab a handful of stones en laid them in her hand.

'Which colors do you see? Look closely.'

The girl studied the stones attentively one by one.

'Terracotta. Amber. Pearl gray. White gold silver. Red sunset.'

'No green,' I muttered. She had an interesting way of label colors.

'And seaweed green,' she added.

'What is wrong with the color green?' I asked her.

She thought about that a moment. 'Nothing, exactly. It's just that there's so much green in this place. No other colors, or not a lot.'

I looked at her for the very first time. What was doing a girl like her here in La Push?

'Where are you from?' I asked.

'Los Angeles.' No wonder why she looked out of her place. Her days where probably filled with laying on the beach, gossiping with friends, spend hours shopping and in the evening going out in clubs.

'And why are you in Forks?'

'Family visit. For an indefinite time.' The tone of her voice told me she didn't want to talk about it.

'Paul! Sam is looking for you! You have to…' Seth ran towards to me and stopped abruptly when he saw the girl. His eyes almost bulged out of his head.

'Yes, Seth? What do I have to do?'

But Seth wasn't paying attention to me.

'Hello, beauty. My name is Seth Clearwater and I'm the best pizza maker of La Push. You have amazingly beautiful eyes.' And that Casanova took her hand en pressed a kiss on it.

The girl played the game with.

'Hello, Seth Clearwater, great and powerful Chief. I can give you the address of the best oculist, because you need one.' There was a laughter in her voice.

Seth blinked for a moment and a smile which almost split his face in two appeared.

'Deal. Only if you go with me to see that there's nothing wrong with my eyes.'

The girl chuckled. 'Then you just have bad taste. Nothing to do on that.' Seth stopped chuckling.

'One - zero for the new girl,' I muttered, ignoring the dark glance of Seth.

Her cell phone began to sing. She took him - such an expensive touch-screen thing, what had you expect? - and pick up.

'Hello? Yes, Mum. What is wrong?' She listened a minute. 'Okay, I'm on my way. Yes, I'll do that. Bye Mum.' She hang up and scrambled the car keys out of her jeans. The stones I'd gave her had she still in her hand.

'Seth, Paul, it was really nice to meet you,' she said while she stood up. The car keys she was playing with, jingled baleful.

'Drive safe.' It was out before I could have think about it.

She looked at me. I couldn't read anything from her eyes.

'Always.'

I parked behind the police cruiser of Charlie. On the passenger's seat next to me laid two vegetarian frozen pizzas, just bought fresh from the tiny supermarket at Main Street. It seemed that everything in Forks was tiny.

It seemed that Charlie only had bacon with eggs to eat. Bacon was the last thing my Mum and I would eat. Mum was a vegetarian since she had read in a magazine that meat made the skin older and I was a vegetarian because I couldn't eat something that ever lived on this planet.

Charlie was watching basketball when I came in. He barely looked up when the door closed behind me. Mum came to me, her eyes red. I tried not to think about the reason why Mum had cried.

'I've found two pizzas. Is there a microwave in this house?' Mum nodded, and took the pizzas from me. 'Do you take the luggage out of the car? Can you carry it?' she asked me anxious.

'Uhm…'

'Charlie! Do you help Audrey with the luggage?' Mum yelled over her shoulder to him.

'Uhm, Judy, about that…' Charlie looked at my Mum with a sheepish expression. 'I only have 1 spare room. With one single bed.'

Mum looked at him with horror. 'And where should Audrey sleep?' Her voice was now two octaves higher.

'I can sleep on the couch. I don't mind.'

With flaming eyes she turned to me. 'You sleep not on the couch, Audrey Zoey Masen. Everybody sleeps in a bed. No sleeping on the couch here!'

'I can call Billy. He has a bed, I guess.' Charlie said quickly before Mum would spit fire.

'Billy? Billy Black? Is he still alive? How does he do?' Mum was immediately distracted.

Charlie nodded enthusiast. 'Indestructible, like always. He is in a wheelchair now. His son Jacob is a year younger then Bella.'

'Bella?'

'My daughter,' Charlie answered, glowing with pride. 'Is twenty-two years old. She lives east, on the mountain, with her man en their daughter.'

I took the pizzas from Mum and started to warm one up in the kitchen. While the pizza turned circles, I thought about that boy - man - Paul.

He was handsome - really handsome. The kind of guy that belonged in the category eye-candy. I remembered clearly how every muscle was visible underneath that thin T-shirt.

'So, that is arranged.' Mum walked the kitchen in. 'You can stay with Billy.'

'Billy?' I asked surprisingly. Who the heck was Billy?

'The Chief of the Quileute Indians in La Push. He was my babysit when I was eleven. And then he always told me the legends of his tribe.' Sunk in memories she took the pizza out of the microwave and put the other in. I stand up and searched in the kitchen cupboards for dishes.

'Where do you get those stones?' Mum asked suddenly. I turned around. 'Ow, I got those from Paul, as evidence that green is not the only color in the universe.'

'Paul?' Her eyes were filled with curious. 'Who is Paul and where do you met him?'

'On the pebble beach of La Push. He was staring at the sea.'

'And?'

I sighed. 'Usual. Black hair, brown eyes and muscular.'

Charlie entered the kitchen and interrupted the embarrassing conversation with Mum. My Mum and guys….

'What do you think of Forks, Audrey?'

'Green,' I answered. 'But it has an amazing pebble beach with real Indians.'

Charlie chucked. 'You have met the Quileute guys. They hang out there very often.'

'That Paul guy, is he an Indian?' That was Mum again. Charlie frowned his eyebrows and looked at me with an penetrating look.

'Apparently.' I took place on the old kitchen chair and looked how Charlie made bacon and eggs, which was fun to watch at. Charlie couldn't cook at all.

'Hmm… It smells good.' A guy with black hair and a copper colored skin came in through the back door. I was very sure that he meant the smell of the pizzas, because the other smell didn't smell healthy at all.

'Hay Jake. How are you doing, kid?' Charlie took two dishes and filled them with bacon and eggs.

'Fine. O yeah, before I forget it, Bells asked me if I wanted to ask you if you had old family pictures. I mean, really old - old one. Nessie wants to know more about the history of the family and that kind of stuff.'

'I believe I have. I have to search for them…'

'I do it. Those boxes stand probably on the ceiling, on the same place as eighteen years ago,' interrupted Mum him. Charlie laughed sheepishly.

'Who is that?' Jake asked as soon as Mum left the kitchen.

'My younger sister Judith from L.A.,' Charlie answered.

'From L.A.? There are a lot these days who come from L.A. to here. Seth fantasize the whole afternoon about a girl from L.A. he met on the beach. He drives everybody crazy.'

I scraped my throat. Jake turned around, with a frightened expression on his face. Charlie laughed.

'Jake, this is Audrey, my niece from L.A.. Audrey, this is Jacob, the twenty-year old son of Billy Black.'

'The son of the Chief?'


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: "THE MOMENT COMES, GET LOST AND GO FAR"**

_Why didn't you asked her number?_ Seth complained. I ignored him while we controlled the bounders.

_In former times you were the first one in line to get her in your bed and now you didn't even look at the girl._

Fiercely I wished there was a way to turn his thoughts off. If Seth kept complaining like this…

_But no. The only thing you say is "Drive safe." Have you lost your mind? Who says something like that to a girl who just met an hour ago, with a body like that and you don't even know her name? Only imbeciles do that, Paul, you know? And she thinks of me as a friend of the Imbecile Paul…_

That was the final straw.

_SHUT THE FUCK UP SETH FOR ONCE IN YOU LIFE!_ I yelled at him in my mind. I turned around and began to run away as fast as I could. I didn't care about Sam, would give me later an huge raspberry because I let Seth control the bounder alone. I didn't care about anything that moment.

I stopped to change in an human. Shaking with anger I pulled my jeans on and stamped on.

Why did I ever talked to her? Why didn't I just left to search for another space? Why didn't I just ignored her?

Because I am just an stupid silly asshole. Because I like it to have masochistic features.

It was now two years since the awful day that I opened the door for Charlie Swan. There wouldn't pass a day that I wished that I was the one who died in the accident instead of Rachel. The pain she had left - the hole she had left - it was too big to heal.

I took a deep breath, a try to calm down. Suicide wasn't an option, I had find that out very quickly. My body healed too much of wounds. I jumped off cliffs, took an overdoses sleeping pills and cut my wrists. I had a month later, on the day that we supposed to marry, put a gun to my head and pulled the trigger.

It was Sam who had found me and took me as soon possible to Carlisle - vamp doctor.

_"Don't you dare to do that every again." I lay motionless on the couch by Emily and tried to block out his voice. The bandage felt tight around my head. Had just left me there, lying, I thought. That would be the best for everyone.  
_

_Sam apparently saw what was spinning in my mind. "Do you think that Rachel has wanted this? You trying to destroy yourself? She would never wanted this. She would want that you would go on with your life."  
_

_That was underneath the belt. Furiously I jumped up. "You can talk easily! You still have Emily! How would you feel? Would you want that your life is over when your reason to existence is gone?"  
_

_Sam stood before me. "If Emily would die tomorrow, sure, I would be cupped up by it. But I would try to go on with my life, because I know that Emily would want that. Should you do that either?"_

I sighed. Sam was right. Rachel would want that I would go on, just like I would want that she did.

But it was easier said than done.

I tried. I worked in the week by David, who was a carpenter and a good friend of my father. It paid off, but I didn't do it because of the money. I did it because I was pretty good at it and liked to do it. If I was busy with my hands, I couldn't think of Rachel at least.

But at night I couldn't sleep. As soon as I closed my eyes, Rachel's face floated my soul in. Heard her laughter again.

A whining that came from the woods penetrated my self-pitied thoughts. I pulled out of my pants and rolled it up before I tied it up on my ankle. After that I raised. Concentrated I felt how the heat began to spread on my back onto my whole body. I growled a little and jumped forwards as a big, dark grey wolf.

_Did you left Seth alone?_ Sam sound treating. I didn't say anything while I ran as quickly as possible back to La Push.

_Oh Paul. What must we do with you? Or better, what are you going to do?_

_Uh?_ I didn't understand what he was talking about.

_When do you try to live your life again?_

_I do that! I work and I have my own home. What do you want that I do?_

Sam didn't answered immediately. He thought about this afternoon - thanks to Seth's memories. I felt how the hairs on my back stood right up out of anger.

_Do you really think it goes that easy! I really loved Rachel! Genuine!_

_Sorry, Paul. I know I should thought that. You do try really hard. You're right on that. Just don't leave Seth alone the next time, okay? The kid is only seventeen…_

_I'm sorry, boss._ I had expected that Sam would be pissed about leaving Seth alone.

_Indeed. Just go home and try to get some sleep._

_I'm not tired,_ I thought protested.

_Well, than you can help Billy. He is supposed to get an night guest within half an hour, so his spare room must be made up._

_I'm on my way._

Jake was the older brother I always wished for. He talked about everything during the ride to La Push. Even before we were actually there, he had promised me to learn how to ride motorcycles.

'And this is our modest residence,' he joked before I got out of the car.

It was even smaller than Charlie's home - although I didn't think that that couldn't be possible. But I looked cosy. It was ground floor and painted bright red with an huge porch - in comparison with the house than.

A man in a wheelchair appeared on the porch. That has to be Billy. Chief of the Quileutes.

Billy had long black hair in a ponytail and hundredth of laugh wrinkles.

'Hello Audrey. I'm Billy Black. How do you do? How does your mother do?' Billy had a melodious voice. Immediately I understood why Mum said he could tell stories well.

'Mum's doing great. She misses your stories,' I said. Billy laughed.

'You look like her.'

Jacob was busy to took my bags out of the car. 'Moreno, come and help a little! I cannot take ten bags at the same time!' he yelled at the house.

'Come on in while my private slaves take care of the luggage. I'll make you some coffee. And believe me, I can make coffee as if I was born in Spain.' Billy turned around and I followed him.

A boy walked out of the house while I wandered the steps of the porch on. A very familiar boy.

Paul.

He looked at me frowning and surprised, but didn't say a word. Instead of all that, he just walked past me as if I was air.

I ignored him and walked inside. The house was indeed very cosy. It smelled like coffee, and the walls were decorated with colorful tapestry with tribal symbols. One wall was all covered with book shelves, and I immediately walked towards it to inspect the titles.

'Who reads here "Doctor Zhivage" by Boris Pasternak?' I asked with a laughter in my voice.

'Oops. Busted.' Billy rolled back the living room with two enormous coffee cups.

'I swear I will not tell anyone,' I promised. Billy gave me a cup when I sat down.

'So your mother finally returned home? Did she ever told you why she left in the first place?'

'No,' I answered. I placed the cup on my lips. Billy was right, he could make coffee like an Spaniard.

Billy smiled. 'I thought so. Well, your mother was seventeen. She was - without any doubt - the most beautiful girl of Forks, if not whole Washington State. Long blond curls, light grey eyes and a smile which could turn the world on fire. All the boys were crazy about her.

You have to know that Charlie was very protective of his little sister. No one could date her and he would drive her to school. Somehow I could understand his mother-hen-behaviour. After the death of their parents he was the only one who took care of her.

But Judith was the immortal rebel. She loved to provoke Charlie. She started to smoke, only because she knew that he hated smoking, began to wear miniskirts and tops with low cut and stuff like that.' That sounded just like my Mum. I could guess what happened next.

'And when Charlie busted her with Evan Marks after school was over, a nuclear bomb burst.' Billy laughed quietly. 'I will never forgot how your mother looked. I still get pimples when I think about it. Even Evan disappeared with his tail hanging between his legs. Charlie yelled so loud at her, that we could hear them conversation word for word in La Push. He screamed that she didn't have a spat of dignity and that she thought too much of herself. The next morning she was gone. Only some clothes and an old, tiny bag were missing. Since then we never heard for her again.' Billy took his coffee cup.

'But apparently she did make it. Los Angeles, isn't it?'

I nodded. 'Jup. Beverly Hills, to be exacted.'

Billy's eyes were big. 'Beverly Hills? How did your mother get there?'

I felt how something stayed in my choke. I had to remember how to swallow again.

'Hey! Where are these bags supposed to go?' Jake and Paul stood in the door opening with my bags.

Billy's eyes were now as big as cereal bowls. 'How long did your Mum wanted to stay?'

I raised my shoulders. 'I dunnot know. She just want to be left alone a time.' The media circus was still going on back home. Papers did seem to forget where they should write about that beside THAT.

'Aha. I see.' Billy looked at me. 'Uh, I am not sure if that all fits in the spare room.'

'I do not mind.' I stood up and took a big bag with tiger print from Paul. 'I shall take this one.' I didn't want that the photo frame would break.

Jake walked to the spare room. 'I do not know if you are going to like it, but yeah, there is a bed in it that is what counts, I think.'

I laughed. 'Indeed.' The spare room was tiny, but that tiny as I feared. There was a double person bed in it, with an wardrobe. On one wall was an paining of First Beach, the pebble beach of La Push. I started to smile. Someone had cleaned the room. On the night desk stood an vase with fresh field-flowers.

'I love it!' Back home I had my own immense bedroom, with dressing and bathroom. But I liked this room.

'Good. I will put the bags on bed. Then you can unpack careless.' I nodded. As soon as the bags laid on bed - as wonder that it still stood - I searched in the bag with tiger print for my photo frame.

I found it and put it on the night desk, next to the field-flowers.

'Do you stay for tonight's game? Dodgers versus Red Sox?' Billy asked me. This was an huge dilemma. On one side I wanted to stay - Billy had this gigantic big plasma TV he had bought a couple of months ago - but with that Audrey who was staying here…. I wasn't sure I could handle another terrible comments of Seth.

Billy's eyes get a playful glance. 'Aha. I see.'

Glaring I stood up 'That has nothing to do with it. I shall stay.' What could one girl do with me? Just Nothing.

That was wrong thinking. The game hadn't started a minute when the girl walked the room in. With LA Dodgers cap.

'Has it started yet?' she asked Billy. 'This couldn't be true! Since when do chicks look baseball?

'Just started.'

She plopped down on the last free spot, between Jake and me. I am always the unlucky bastard. Her long hair smelled like roses.

'I didn't know you like baseball.' Jake looked at her with surprise.

'Why not? Because I am girl?' She looked at him with fake angry.

'Well…' Jake turned red, like a tomatoe.

'I am a support of the Dodgers since I was six.'

The Dodgers were ahead with eight points when Audrey started to sneeze. And again. And than again.

Billy looked concerned at her. 'Are you allergic to something, Audrey?'

Audrey nodded. 'You haven't a dog in the house, are you?' And she sneezed again. Flabbergasted we looked at her. Was she serious?

'Uhhmmm…' Billy shut his mouth quickly. 'Not that I know of.' He had a hard time not bursting into laughter. She sat between two werewolves and the girl was allergic for dogs. Great. Really.

'Sure?' she asked and sneezed again. Jake fidgeted.

'For what exactly are you allergic?' I asked her matter-of-factly.

'The hairs of the dog.' I looked over her head at Jacob, who looked with a guilty face at the television.

Billy cleared his throat. 'I let Jacob hover the rooms tomorrow.' Jacob shot an angry face at his father. I was shaking with laughter. Jackie with an hoover in the hand and an apron. With pinched eyes Jacob looked at me.

'Is it funny, Paul?' And he threw an empty soda can at me. I had catcher it before it touched my face.

'Wow. How did you do that?' Audrey looked at me with admiration.

'How did I do what?' I asked her awkwardly?

'How did you catch that can so quickly? I didn't saw flew by.

I raised my shoulders. 'Quick reflexes, I guess.'

She stared at me with pulled up eye brows and sneezed again. Billy bit at his lips to not explode with laughter.

The bell rang. Jake immediately jumped up with a grin from ear to ear. Guess three times who stood before the door?

'Hello Nessie. You've just missed the homerun of the Red Sox.' Jake's whole face lived up as he opened the door. I just had to look away. I had looked the same way every time Rachel came home.

In the door opening stood a girl with the appearance of a thirteen year old. Long bronzed curls, big chocolate brown eyes and a light skin. Half Breed has arrived.

'Who is that girl?' she asked with curiousity when she saw Audrey sit next to me.

'Audrey Masen. She is the daughter of the sister of Charlie.'

On that moment Audrey sneezed. Again.

'What is wrong with you?' Nessie asked her sympathetic. 'Sort of an allergic?'

Audrey nodded. 'I am allergic to dogs.' And she sneezed again.

Nessie laughed. It sounded like silver bells. 'That sucks.' Jacob laughed with her.

She went to sit next to Audrey, and Jacob went to sit out of necessity on the ground next to the chair.

'And you are?' asked Audrey her.

'Renesmee Cullen. I am your grand-niece.' She smiled friendly.

I saw how Audrey looked at her with a strange look in her eyes. Then she raised her shoulders and smiled at Nessie.

'Interesting name. How did you get it?'

'It is the two names of my grandmothers together, Renéé and Esmee. How did you get your name?'

Audrey laughed. 'Do you know you are the first person who asked me that question?'

Nessie raised her shoulders. 'There has to be a first time for everything.'

'Mum named me after her favorite actress, Audrey Hepburn.'

'The similarity is obvious.'

I saw how Audrey rolled her eyes. It made me think of Edward Cullen - the father of Nessie.

'Well, then you are the second one today who had to visit the oculist.'


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: "AND FALL INSTEAD OF SITTIN' SAFE ON THE SIDE LINES"**

Audrey had fallen asleep against my shoulder. The game was already played - the Dodgers had won with 9 points - and Jake and Nessie were watched a stupid brainless comedy. No wonder why Audrey had fallen asleep. It was almost two a.m.. Billy had went to bed straight after the game ended.

Actually it felt pretty nice, the weight of someone leaning against you.

Shit, Paul, what are you thinking?

I have to found a way to get rid of her - soon as possible.

'Guys, I'm going to lock up our Sleeping Beauty for the night.' Careful I stood up - I didn't want to wake her up in any case - and took her in my arms. She barely weight nothing. Sure, she was something tiny.

Jake snickered. 'Just a little annotation, Paul. The child is under age.' I kicked him with my left foot in his side. 'Keep still, dog, or you can go hiking with three legs.

'OOO, now I'm really scared.'

I put on the light with her feet - in absence of free hands - en laid her on bed. I pulled off her boots and lifted her up again, so I could lay the sheets open. When I put the sheets on her, I saw the photo frame next to the vase with the field-flowers.

The man I recognized immediately. He had stood enough in papers en was be enough in the news this week. Vincent Masen, the famous film director who died next Tuesday.

Thanks to an overdoses soporific and, according several papers, also alcohol level 4.

I looked at Audrey, who had rolled on her side and grabbed the pillow. A lock of hair felt over her face. _Poor thing,_ I though

Her dad was world-famous. His movies were world-famous. This child had lived her whole life in a circus of crazy celebrities, wannabe friends, money, fame and paparazzo. That was likely the main reason why her mom returned to Forks. Which paparazzi would know that famous town? Who would ever expected the Charlie Swan's sister was married to one of the richest man who ever walked on this planet?

Curious I took the photo frame and flipped - very carefully and slowly - the light on. Audrey moved a little, but didn't wake up. The bed cracked underneath my weight when I sat.

The picture was taken on the beach, with the sunset behind them. Audrey and Vincent stood next to each other, with arms around each other's necks, like best mates and with wide grins on their faces. They wore both a cap of LA Dodgers. Audrey had a bat in her left hand, her dad the ball. Like a normal dad and his daughter. Only on the picture had the dad a famous face.

I tried to find some similarities in their faces. They had both the same reddish shade in their hair, the same chin and their eyes had the same big shape, though his eyes were light grey. Their eye brows had also the same shape.

She also had lost someone. Although it wasn't the same as me - losing your soul mate was something completely differentµ. But you could see that she had loved her father. I remembered how she had took the bag - I was sure that the photo frame had been in the ridiculous bag with tiger print - away from, afraid I might broke the frame.

I know I perhaps sounded really mean and arrogant, but I felt a little bit better, noticing I wasn't the only one who had lost a beloved one. Just a little bit.

Next to me I felt how Audrey began to root in her sleep.

'No… Dad… Don't… Do…' She turned around. 'No… Leave…'

I blankly looked down at her. Should I do something? Was I supposed to do something? What should I do?

Before I could decide what to do, she had already turned around and crept very close to me.

Nice. Playing for the second time that day for heater.

Without moving that much I put the photo frame back on the desk.

'What the hell are you doing?' Jacob rustled to me.

I looked up. Jacob stood with a giant grin in the door opening.

'I play for electric blanket. Duh.' It may be July, but where this girl came from, this felt like winter.

'Yeah, I can see you're doing that. My question: why are you playing for electric blanket? His devilish grin began to wider. Man, how urgent felt the need to throw something to his big fat face, so that the grin would disappear. It was such a pity I had nothing in my hands. Something heavy and steady. Something that hurts a lot when it hits you.

'Do you see here somewhere a blanket?' I asked him with grasped pillory. I heard behind me Audrey sniffle. O no! I thought full horror. Not again!

'HATSHOE!'

Jake rolled over the ground of laughter. 'Awesome… She is allergic to you… Haha…' He pounded with his fists on the grounds, while he shouted it out loud of fun.

I gave him a dirty looked. Luckily Half Breed entered the room with a thick fleece blanket underneath her arm.

'There you go. The thickest I could find.'

Gratefully I took it. I stood up and put it on Audrey. Jake still hiccup of laughter. Audrey moved in her sleep.

'Be quiet, Jake. You will wake her up,' Nessie grumbled. Immediately Jake pressed his lips.

I turned out the light. Very carefully I stood up. Audrey's watch told me it was almost past three hour a.m.. I released it and put it next to the photo frame.

'Sweet dreams, Audrey,' I whispered before I walked into the hallway. I heard her soft breathing and closed the door behind me.

_[Audrey POV]_

The sunlight burned into my face. Overcome with sleep I searched with my hand for a pillow to pull over my eyes. I didn't found one. Dazzled I opened one eye. O right. I wasn't home. I was in La Push, with the Chief of the Indians.

Slowly I raised my arm to see what time it was. Shit! Where was my watch? I flew upright. Ow, it laid on the night table. Relieved I grabbed it and looked at it.

A quarter for six! I moaned and let me fall. What an inhuman time to wake up!

I pulled the sheets over my head to sleep an hour our five. Within the five minutes I was already gone.

At 11:30 a.m. I tripped my way to the bathroom for a pleasant, elaborated and hot shower. After I dressed in trousers two mates to big and the standard woolen sweater I walked to the kitchen. I would do anything for a cup coffee like yesterday. Audrey had a gi-gi-giant need for caffeine.

On the kitchen table laid a note.

_Dearest Audrey,_

_Good news: The first thing Jacob did this morning, was hovering. He has assured me that the house is declared dog hair free from today._

_Jacob is to First Beach with a bunch of friends and I'm with the Clearwaters. (Their number laid next to phone for the case if there's something)._

_I'll be back around 1 p.m., maybe 2:30 p.m.. Jacob I don't know._

_In the thermos which stand on the sink is coffee and in the bowl behind it sandwiches._

_Bon appétit!_

_Billy_

_PS: In case if Paul maybe drops by, would you please put a BIG padlock around the refrigerator? (I would be yours forever, I went to the grocery just yesterday)_

Grinned I folded the note and put it in my pocket. Armed with a cup of coffee I went back to the spare room to get my laptop. First things first.

Okay, I know - I know. I desperately needed thick pulls and long jeans - I ordered them too - but I ended up by the dresses, the thanks, the shorts and the shoes. Those were so much more fun that clothes who hided your entire body.

My shop addiction was disturbed cruelly by the bell.

Irritated I stood up. Wasn't there an unwritten rule you should leave girls alone who were busy with searching for clothes? Or didn't that rule exist in this part of the world?

I threw the door open.

'Billy isn't…' Before me stood Paul, who just raised his hand to knock again. With mouth fully hanging open.

'Yes?' I asked, thank God for the steady voice. Stop heart, stop heart with beating that fast! It wasn't fair that 1 person could be that handsome. His light brown green eyes looked deeply into the mine.

'Well, also a good morning to you, Brighty. Is Billy home?'

I shook my head. 'Nope. Do you want some coffee? He can be here any moment.' It was almost 2 p.m., thanks to my hunt in clothes.

'Did you make it?' he asked me, almost smiling when he went to sit on the kitchen table.

'If I had made it, I wouldn't you asked you to drink it,' I answered while I searched for a cup in the kitchen cupboard and pour some coffee in it. 'Making coffee isn't my best part.' I gave him the cup and closed the laptop.

'How does it goes with the allergic?' he asked me with twinkled eyes after he took a sip.

'Jacob has hovered. And since I've been awake, I didn't noticed it anymore.'

'So it is only the hairs, huh?' he asked interested.

I nodded. 'Jup. Only the dog hairs.

Paul almost seemed to smile. 'Only the dog hairs,' he mumbled while he took another sip.

The back door's key was turned around grated and rattled.

'Ow, hai guys!' Billy greeted us. 'Is our refrigerator still save, Audrey?' he asked me with a blink.

'Of course. I only gave him a cup coffee.'

Billy grinned. 'You're awesome, girl. So, Paul, what brings you here?'

For some reason Paul just turned bright red. 'I, uh, I'

I rolled my eyes. Boys.

Billy looked at me with a strange glance in his eyes. 'What did you said was your last name, Audrey? Maden, Mason?'

'Masen.' Billy's face didn't move a millimeter by hearing my name.

'Ow, like in…'

'Yes, like in Vincent Masen,' I sighed.

By hearing that name Billy looked at me surprisingly. 'Vincent Masen?'

I tried to ignore the pain I just felt. 'Yes.'

Paul saved it up for me. 'So, Billy. Did Sue mention tonight's barbecue?'

'Only that she hoped the weather would be nice. Hey, Audrey, you too come to the barbecue? Nice with the Indians around the camp fire.' Billy smiled.

'I couldn't miss something like that.'

Billy grinned. 'That is said.'

Paul drunk his cup coffee in one time.

_[Paul POV]_

'Is that chick of Seth coming too?' Brady asked me. We sat with the whole pack, the imprintees and the eldest on the great porch of the Clearwaters. Sam, Quil and Embry were busy with the barbecue - next to the great meat pile. Sue had also made baked potatoes, several vegetables and salads. Almost half of the store laid here on table. And when the evening would pass, this all would be vanished. Secretly I enjoyed myself with the face of Audrey when she would see this.

'Billy invited her,' I answered absently. Then I saw the look in Brady's yes. The finally-a-hot-girl-who-isn't-imprinted-with-someone-look.

'You leave her alone, understood?' Brady was eighteen years and finished his high school as the greatest heartbreaker - after me then - in the history of Quileute High School.

'Hey! Can I help it that chicks just fall for my style, charms and humor?'

I dangerously snarled at him. 'She isn't just a quick one-night stand, Hill,' I warned him.

He quickly reached his hands. 'Did you ever heard me say that? This girl is definitely a keep. Did you see those hairs? Or that smile? Or those…'

That was the big disadvantage of the pack. Everyone knew already how Audrey exactly looked like, thanks to Seth. And, worse, the one who didn't imprint _yet, _ want to chat up her before the night was over.

'You held those hairy fists off her. Or else I'll break your tail in five different parts,' I treated him.

'A tail is a muscle,' Brady objected. Let it to him to show-off.

'Then I'll tie five different knots.'

Brady took a sip of his beer. When he looked up, he choked. Beer flew upon his shirt. He didn't make any effort to dab it. That could only mean one thing…

Slowly I looked at the direction Brady - and the rest of the pack - was staring

Audrey looked breathtaking in a black dress, white flats and a long sweater. Her long, red brown hair felt in lose curls on her back. Jacob walked immediately towards Renesmee and Billy went to sit next to the eldest. Audrey went to sit next to me and Brady.

Next me I felt how Brady sharply breathed out.

'You look good tonight,' Audrey said with a blink.

I was just wearing a light grey T-shirt with buttons and a dark blue pair of jeans. Nothing that much specials.

'Thank you. You didn't look that bad either.' She definitely didn't look that bad either. Normally I thought that girls with make-up really looked trash, but Audrey not. Audrey knew how to do it. She had put some of those dark green eye shadow, through which her eyes seemed greener then ever and she wore brown eyeliner and mascara. She looked, in one word, _divine._

Brady also thought the same way I did.

'So you are Audrey. Hi, I am Brady Hill.' He turned in her direction for his "conquest smooth talk". I really felt like hitting him. Regrettable to realize that his nose would be fixed in no time if I'd broke it.

'Nice to meet you, Brady. Who has been gossiping about me?' she asked, while her eyes laughed at me.

'Well, nice girls are rare here. Seth couldn't shut up about the discovery he'd make in this town.

A sandwich flew to Brady's direction, but he gathered with blinking. 'Didn't Sue ever taught you that you shouldn't threw with food, Sethiepethie?'

'How do you guys do that?' Audrey asked a bit irritated.

'Do what?'

'Just gathering things out of the air. Yesterday did Paul the same thing.'

Brady looked at me over her with clarified eye brows. 'Yesterday?'$

'During the game of the Dodgers against the Red Sox,' she said. 'Jake threw - what was it again? - an empty soda can and he just get it like that. I didn't saw it passed and I sat between them.' Her voice clearly sounded irritated. I had to do my best to not burst out into laughter.

'We just have quite good reflexes.'

'So you're saying that I don't have good reflexes?' she asked threatening at Brady.

'Who knows?' he grinned while he took a sip of his beer.

Audrey punched him in his side - God, love women with a temper.

'Hey, Paul! Did you finished that table yet?' Leah was walking towards us. She looked nice in a soft pink dress.

'Is in progress,' I answered. Leah lived on her own for a while now, in Beaver, a 20 miles further than La Push.

'So this is the mysterious Audrey,' she noticed when she saw Audrey next to me.

'Yup, that's me,' Audrey laughed. 'And you are…?'

'Leah Clearwater?'

'Seth's sister?' Audrey asked a bit hesitating.

'Sure. Seth is my younger brother.'

Leah was a patch nicer - read: less grumpy - since she was imprinted with Will, a student she had met on Washington State University. Whole the pack was been blissful when they had heard the news. But also the yoga lessons Leah attended, helped a lot. Breath in… and back out… Exactly what Leah needed.

'So, Paul… How goes it with my table?' she asked me again.

'I told you so. Is in progress,' I grumbled. Why did she had to nag about with Audrey around me?

'Table?' Audrey sounded surprised. Her eyes slid from Leah to me and back.

'Paul is a carpenter. Didn't he told you yet?' Audrey shook her head. Leah went on. 'Well, he's pretty good at it - no pretty _damn_ good at it - he can make furniture as the master.' Damnit Leah. Damnit.

'Really?' Audrey looked at me with admire. 'He didn't told me that.'

'It is nothing,' I defended me quickly. 'Really, it is really nothing. Leah is just blowing up things.' I gave Leah a dirty look. Thanks Leah. Thanks a lot.

'Do you know what? Why don't you let her criticize by herself and took her with you,' Leah suggested. If looks could kill, Leah would be dead by now, convulsing on the ground. But dead. 'You work tomorrow, aren't you?'

'Yes, I work tomorrow,' I grated between my teeth. I took a sandwich and imagined it was Leah's neck. The cracking felt_ awesome_.

'Well, Audrey, are you free tomorrow?'

'I think so.' I heard the laughter in her voice.

'So we have an agreement.' And she walked away.

'Wow. That is somebody who says like it is,' Audrey muttered.

'You have to be kidding,' I noticed sarcastically.

Audrey looked at me, with one raised eye brow. She looked like a too hot school-teacher - and stop Paul. STOP. Damnit. Those green eyes really drove me crazy. I catched a glance coming from Sam, who just smiled secretly. I knew what he thought. Paul just had found somebody. Rachel…

'If you don't want me to come, I don't come.' She clearly had interpreted my frown wrong.

'No, no. Come tomorrow. It is just Leah. Just has to deal with things that aren't her business.' She couldn't just let it be. Tomorrow I had a sort of date with her. No, scratch that. It wasn't a sort of date. She is just going to look if she like it. I could imagine the laughter of David when I would be explaining the situation to him… _Look, David. Today a really freaking hot chick is coming by to see if I do my job right. All thanks to Leah, who didn't could shut up her giant mouth. And no, of course not, I'm not crazy about her, I didn't slept with her - yet - and yes, she has a body Megan Fox would be jealous of._ O yeah, that would go really smooth. David would be lying on the ground when he heard the story, with laughter.

'Just be ready in time.'

'Okay… What is in time?' she asked with an teasing smile. Stop thinking, Paul. Stop thinking. Damn you. I just could feel the stare of Sam. This didn't go well.

'I will pick you up around 10:30 a.m.. Then I will have the situation to my boss. And wear something comfortable,' I warned her. 'No dresses or skirts.' O well, please do. Her legs… STOP FUCKING THINKING OF HER PAUL! JUST QUIT THINKING! First you give Brady a posture for fantasizing about her, but you're not better. He heard Leah whispering to Emily, and the two women started to giggle. O boy, this really looked bad. Really bad.

'Guys, attack!' Sue put the giant plate with meat on the table.

'Wow. Are you sure you guys could eat that?' Audrey's facial expressions was the example of astonishment. I laughed out loud when I saw her.

'What?'

'Your face. Priceless,' I grinned.

'You'll eat this?' she asked, her eyes still big.

I nodded.

'Wolverines!'

'Thank you.' Even Billy looked our direction.

After dinner - after all the food had disappeared - most of the couples began to go away for a "romantic" walk down the beach.

Brady had - while everyone was occupied with the food in front of them - made use of the situation by putting a hand on Audrey's leg. It surprised me that she didn't say anything about it. She didn't seem like a type who would allowed something like that.

Just when Jared en Kim vanished in the dark, Brady whispered in Audrey's ear. I didn't understand what he said to her, but Audrey shook her head. Brady look a little unhappier. I could already guessed what he said. The heat began to spread behind my back.

Luckily Seth was strolling in our direction.

'What did you think of tonight, Audrey? That much different from an evening L.A.?' he said while he went to sit next to me.

_[Audrey POV]_

'Very. But what do you do on an normal evening? Barbecuing?' I was really wondering what you did in a town like this. Going out? I didn't think you would find a club for 50 miles around.

'No. Hanging out with each other or going to the movies. And for the couples, the sea has her power of attraction,' Brady stupidly snickered next to me. He had put his hand also on my leg, what made me feel as I want to take shower - immediately please.

He leaned towards me. 'Don't feel for a walk down the beach, Audrey?'

I mean, how stupid can you be? Does he really thing that if he asked me it for the second time, I will say the second time yes?

'No, Brady, I will not go with you and stop nagging.' I stood up and walked furious away. Stupid guys. My whole good mood for the night destroyed.

And on top of it all my cell began to sing.

'Hello?' I asked sharp.

'And hello to you, sunshine,' said the other person to me.

'Quincy! How do…'

'Okay, okay, let the smooth talk for what it is! I have to say this! You will never believe it!' she yelled through my cell. Quincy was the type of person that couldn't keep a secret for half a minute.

'Uhmm…' I searched my memory for something absurd. 'Johnny Depp asked if you want to marry him or something like that?'

She laughed. 'Possible, but something much better.'

'Je ne sais pas.'

'Dad has said to me that he wants you for his next movie! I mean, how cool is that?' Quincy was the daughter of a famous Hollywood producer.

'That is… great,' I admitted dully.

'Great? What is that for a word? Great? You probably will be the next Julia Roberts and all you can say is great. Rey, what for the hell is that an appropriate answer?'


End file.
